Familiar Faces
by Jap Dragon
Summary: Something's happened with the Dragon Radar, but what? After fixing it the team takes it for a test run and gets an unexpected surprize! Guess the Radar can pick up more than just Dragon Balls!
1. Default Chapter

Familiar Faces  
  
Author's note: For those of you whom have not played Chrono Trigger, You need to! It's a great game found on the Super Nintendo. Though if you can't find that the new release on the PlayStation One is exceptional ;) Or you can probably borrow it from a friend who owns it. For those of you who have played, or at least seen Chrono Trigger, good for you! ^-^ As you all know the main character Chrono looks exactally like Goku, save for his red hair. In fact, most of the characters on Chrono Trigger have a close(or identical) resemblence to those on DBZ. Well they should, seeing as the guy who made DBZ, helped with the design of Chrono Trigger. And because of that, myself and a friend (just randomly talking one day) thought it would be funny if the Z team and Chrono team would meet. So without further adu, I give you....Familiar Faces. ^^  
  
"Come on Trunks! Your mom said we gotta share!"  
  
"Heh heh, In order to get some, ya gotta catch me first!"  
  
"Get back here!" Goten made a leap for Trunks, who easily avoided him as he ran in another direction. Trunks stopped, holding the rather large cookie in the air victoriously.  
  
Goten sat on the ground, pouting. "Come on, you can't eat that whole thing."  
  
"Wanna bet!"  
  
"At least give me half!"  
  
Goku watched only a few yards away, sitting with Chi-Chi in the Capsule Corporation garden. Amazingly Goku was relaxing and not training as he usually is.  
  
(Author: Ok, little intervention. Just forgot to say that this is about at the point right after Buu was defeated. The evil Buu that is. Gone for good and stuff like that, cept good Buu is alive. So this is right before they skip to about 10 years later in the show and go straight to GT after that. But I don't know if I really needed to say that. Anyway, i'll put a little author's note at the beginning of all the chapters just to keep you guys in check, ok? Ok! ^^ Now back to the story! )  
  
"It's good to see everything's back to normal now. It's nice to have some peace and quiet every once and awhile." Chi-Chi smiled as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"It's taught me one thing-" Bulma's voice suddenly came up as she entered the garden area, "Never leave the dragon radar laying around while Buu is visiting. Honestly I didn't think he would accidentaly sit on it and crush the thing."  
  
"You fixed it already mom?" Trunks stopped running. In that moment's pause Goten came up behind him and leapt, grabbing the half eaten cookie from Trunks's hand and eating it quickly.  
  
"Haha!!" Goten jumped up and down, pumping his fist in the air. "I did it! I finally got it! Ha!"  
  
Trunks sighed, "Aw man. Oh well..."  
  
"Would have fixed it sooner Trunks, but your father spilled a glass of water over it right as I opened the back up to fix it." She turned to Vegeta, sending him an accusing look as he leaned against the wall behind her.  
  
"Does it still work?" Goten took it up in his hands, turning it over a few times.  
  
"Working or not, hopefully we won't be needing it anytime soon." Chi-Chi said over from where she sat.  
  
"Let's test it!" Trunks said as he reached for the button on top of the radar. 


	2. Familiar Faces: Chapter 2

Familiar Faces: Ch. 2  
  
(Author's Note: Thanks to all you loyal readers who've stuck with me! Even though it's only the second chapter. ^^ Now I know that in the game, they only allow you to have three characters at a time, but for the maximum amount of humor in this story, everyone's going to be here. Those of you who still haven't taken the liberty of checking out Chrono Trigger, don't worry. I'm gonna be nice and list out the characters for you and who they most resemble. Chrono Trigger Character-Who they most resemble in DBZ. Chrono - Goku Marle - Chi-Chi Lucca - Bulma Frog - A frog, duh. But he sorta reminds me of King Kai. The little whiskers and all. Ayla - Bad Launch, or what ever you'd call her. Robo - ? Magus - Either Vegeta or Piccolo Now that that's over with, on with the story! )  
  
"Chrono! Behind you!!"  
  
"I got it!"  
  
"More like he got you."  
  
A blinding light shot past Chrono's head, hitting the monster about to attack him again. The creature cried out in pain as the smell of singed fur filled the air. Lucca smiled, holding the gun up at her side, "What would you do without me Chrono."  
  
Chrono smiled, holding his sword up at the ready as more monsters were coming fast.  
  
"Ayla pound monsters!" Ayla ran at a few of them, beating the first few monsters with her bare hands.  
  
(Dragon: Ok, another one of my annoying interventions. It's been awhile since I've played Chrono Trigger so I may have the character's personalities all wrong and totally off. But either way the story's still enjoyable, right? Right?)  
  
"Ayla!! Save a few for us!" Marle yelled, aiming her bow carefully, firing an arrow directly at one of the oncoming monsters.  
  
-I beleive that odds may be against us. Perhaps using a powerful magic attack may help.- Robo spoke while aiming his own attack at the monsters.  
  
(Dragon: You're probably thinking, not another one. But these little interuptions will disolve to fewer and fewer as the story goes on, when I don't have to explain as much. I just need to tell yall that when Robo speaks, since he's an actual robot for those of you who don't know, his little speaking parts will be surrounded by - - cause he speaks more electronically than the rest of the group. Example:Robo Says, -blah blah blah.- Now that that's said and done, back to the story.)  
  
"I agree with Robo." Frog lept towards one of the monsters, pulling out his sword quickly and slicing down. "The creatures seem endless and more powrful by the second."  
  
"A simple spell should take care of them quickly..." Magus pointed towards a monster, disintegrating it within seconds in a blast of fire.  
  
Lucca smiled as she looked over towards Marle. Marle turned to Lucca and smiled aswell, nodding her head.  
  
A bright red light surrounded Lucca as she summoned the magic of fire. Flames shot out at the surrounding monsters, the area lighting up in a scorching blaze. A moment afterwards, Marle glew in a blue light, putting her hands out towards the monsters as it shot out to surround them. The creatures first yelled in pain from the hot flames that licked at their skin, then froze as the bitter frost crackled around their bodys. The monsters soon afterwards fell to the ground, defeated. 


End file.
